Chase the Morning
by ana uhibbuk
Summary: When a young girl runs away from a terrible Marriage with Luigi Largo, she runs into Graverobber. When he takes an interest in her, what happens?


Deep breaths. That's what Analyn was telling herself as she managed to travel through the tunnels underground to the streets. Her only freedom was when Luigi was gone, though where her husband went she wasn't sure, but he was rarely home before 3 A.M. She thanked God for that. She pushed the cobblestone away from the ceiling of her tunnel as she slipped out, into a back alley where all of the Z whores ran rampant. They looked at her, judging her. She was different. She was simple, modest. One surgery in her life and it was to save her life. Not even a visible scar. That one surgery. That one damn surgery and she was suddenly Analyn Forrest Largo for the rest of her life. Or until Luigi died. Which she hoped was soon.

She could see the women's eyes on her, judging her short, choppy and shinning black hair. The blue blouse and white skirt. Her flats, everything. She wasn't here to turn tricks. She wasn't here to get some Z, though she'd considered it, she was here to escape. And she was just about to the main street when a hand slammed into the wall to her left, blocking her in. "Now, where would a pretty young girl like you be going at this hour?" a gruff voice made her jump back and hold her purse tighter in her grasp. She turned to the man who had stopped her. He was... He was stunning. Dirty, grimey, but stunning to her. Long, dark hair that had hints of colorful high lights. Pale skin, black lipstick on his full lips.

"Are you going to answer me, or keep staring?" Analyn blushed and looked away from him.  
"I-I was going to go out for a little bit." she said gently, her voice soft and low.  
He looked down at her. "The streets can be dangerous for a girl like you." he warned as he pulled his hand away from the wall and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, making her squirm. What was he going? Her heart raced as she walked with him.  
"What-What are you doing?" she whispered.  
He looked at her. "Assisting you to the main street of course. Looks like a little birdy is fallowing you." he said as he glanced behind him where a man, obviously strung out, was following closely and watching the pair.

Ana gasped and looked forward, shaking a little. The man at her side chuckled. "Don't get out much?" he asked and she shook her head. Luigi would never allow her to leave without him.  
"Not since I got married." she whispered back.  
"Married?" he questioned, looking down at her. She looked back up at him. "How many surgeries have you had to look so good for a married woman?" he snorted.  
Analyn frowned. "One, actually. A lung transplant. I needed it to live past the age of thirteen." she snapped. "I turned 18 last month and part of my contract was to marry Luigi Largo." she hissed through her teeth.

"So _you're_ the infamous Analyn Largo." he said as he looked at her. She nodded, looking at her feet as they walked, the man still following behind.  
"Yes, and I haven't quite gotten your name, sir." she said as she looked at him.  
"They call me Graverobber" he said simply.  
Analyn looked at him for a moment before nodding a little as they stopped at the edge of the alley "Be careful out there, kid." He ruffled up her short black hair before backing away, turning his attention to the man following the young Largo.

Analyn looked behind her for a second, seeing Graverobber extremely close to the man's face, his hand clasped around the man's shirt. She smiled a little. It was nice to know that there was some kindness in the world still. She continued walking. Off to window shop, or go to a party, whatever she wanted to do, but she needed to keep a close eye on the time.

* * *

Graverobber had seen the young girl before, sneaking out of the little hole in the cobblestone. She had peaked his interest. Why was she so sneaky? And modest? She was different. Not here to turn tricks, get a hit, she looked like an innocent young lady. It was strange to him. Tonight, seeing the man, one of his regulars, following her, he decided to act. Her name was Analyn, nice name. Only one surgery, the only thing fake about her was her lung. The one lung that had captured her in a world of torment being married to the infamous Luigi Largo. How she'd managed to keep his anger at bay, he wasn't sure.

He was sure he'd see her again, in an hour or two maybe, when she returned home. Then he'd sneak in a few more words. He was interested, to say the least. After so long of tolerating the Z-whores, getting a nice fuck from them, it was nice to see a real girl for once. Okay, maybe it was more than that. Maybe he was hoping to get a nice fuck out of her as well. He smirked a little as he leaned against the wall behind him, glancing up as he heard heels clicking his way. "Amber Sweet." he said simply.  
"I need a hit." she ordered, holding out her hand. Her face had changed again, another surgery no doubt. "Don't keep my surgeons waiting. Make it quick." she snapped.

He rolled his eyes. "Pay me." he said simply. Her eyes thinned before she threw a few bucks at him. In return he handed her the little glass vial.  
She took it before looking around at the other women, hearing their whispers. "Have you seen my sister-in-law?" she asked, crouching down to look at him, her body moving in a slightly sensual manner.  
He raised an eyebrow. Why was Sweet looking for her? "Wouldn't know. I've never seen her." he said simply.

Amber stood up again and looked him over. "Whatever." and she was gone. He chuckled a little as he looked down the alley, seeing a pissed-off looking Luigi following where Amber had went.  
"Amber! Have you seen her?" he snapped and Graves stood up, following slowly, keeping in the shadows.  
"No, Brother." she whipped around and Luigi fingered the knife in his pocket.  
"I'm going to kill her this time, slit her pretty little throat." he hissed as he whipped it out, crossing the street to hunt her down. Interesting.

* * *

Analyn held her brother's locket that was around her throat. She'd heard everything. Her heart raced as she looked at her feet. This couldn't happen. He was never home. Had he gone back to check on her? He knew she wasn't there. Her throat clenched as she slid down the wall. He wasn't lying. He was going to kill her. She sighed a little as she sat down, hugging her knees to her chest, taking deep breaths. She needed to make her peace. She was going to be with her brother now. Deep breaths, Analyn. Deep breaths.

"Kid." the voice made her jump, her eyes and cheeks wet as she looked up, almost knocking heads with the man keeling in front of her.  
"Graverobber?" she whispered as she looked at him. He pressed a finger to his lips, telling her to stay quiet.  
"Listen to me kid. Tonight, at the opera, everything is going to change. It's going to be a bloodbath, but things will change. Last through the week, and maybe you can find a way out of your contract, and keep your life." he said gently as he kept his eyes on hers. She looked at him for a moment. They'd just met, and he was giving her advice, but why? What was in this for him?  
Ana took a few soft breaths before looking down, clutching her brother's locket. "I don't... I don't know if I can. I don't know how to keep on living, I've never been on my own." she mumbled.

Graverobber looked at the young girl and smirked just slightly. "Come with me." he stood up and offered his hand to her.  
"What?" she whispered as she looked up at him and then to his hand.  
He nodded to his hand. "Come with me. I'll help you." his voice was silky and smooth and it comforted Analyn.  
She gently took his hand. "I don't understand. Why?" she asked as she let him pull her up.  
Graves pulled her along the alleys. "Look, Kid. We'll talk when we're safe. Right now, we have Largo's on our ass who are hunting you down to kill you. We need to go." he said simply as he continued walking.

Analyn followed him, almost like a zombie as she looked at the ground, confused. She wanted to know why he was acting so kindly to her. Why was he helping her? He didn't owe her anything. What did he expect of her? She had no money.

Soon, they arrived at a door. A little hole in the wall. But when he opened it, it was beautiful. A leather couch, a fairly large TV, glass coffee table. "Well... Here we are. Come on in." he motioned her in and she looked around for a moment before looking at Graves.  
"So... Why?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
He sighed as he motioned her to the couch. "Look, I like you. You aren't a bad kid, you're... Too innocent for that man." he shrugged a little.

"I'm not a kid." she mumbled as she looked at her lap, fiddling with her fingers.  
Graverobber laughed as he looked at her, pulling off his coat, Analyn's eyes absently trailing over the muscles, even through his shirt. "Sorry. What should I call you?" he teased her.  
Ana pursed her lips. "I have a name." she said simply. He looked her over for a second.  
"Yeah." he mumbled before standing. "Bathroom's back there if you want to get a shower, I can give you some clothes. You're... Tiny so you can use one of my shirts as a nightshirt." he yawned a little.  
Ana looked up, as though remembering she would have to sleep. She hadn't even thought of that. "Where am I going to sleep?" she asked, her voice gentle.  
The man looked her over again and he shrugged. "With me, of course. I won't touch, violate, anything. You have my word." he lifted his hand and Ana smiled a little. "Go get a shower, I'll get you a shirt. Towels are in there." he motioned to a cabinet.

* * *

While Analyn was in the shower, Graves was idly watching TV, flipping through, not exactly paying attention. This girl was strange. She was so gentle, soft-spoken. And completely real. He chuckled a little as he slipped out of his shirt, rubbing his shoulder a bit, trying to massage out a knot.  
"I can get that for you." Ana's voice made him admittedly jump. He hadn't even heard her walk in. He turned to look at her and he froze. Her still slightly wet hair stuck to her face, his button-up shirt clung to her moist body, stopping barely below her ass. She looked almost irresistible. Almost.

"You don't have to." he said as he looked at her, smirking as he watched her eyes rake over his bare chest and arms.  
"I want to." she said as she looked up at his face again with a small smile. "I need to repay you some how. Go lay on your stomach on the bed." she said as she nodded to the bedroom. Graves lifted an eyebrow before following her eyes and walking to the bedroom. As soon as he landed on his stomach, he felt weight on his ass, thin fingers working their way down his back, pushing down just enough for it to feel good. Graves groaned a little, closing his eyes.  
"You a masseuse or something?" he groaned out as she worked at a tension knot in his shoulder.  
"No, I just got a lot of practice. My mom and brother were always really tense so I would help them out." She explained, shifting forward, her silk panties brushing his back as she adjusted her legs at his hips. He tensed a little more. "Relax." she said as her soft fingertips trailed over his shoulders, down his back to the hem of his pants.

Graverobber adjusted his position a little before letting out a small groan as she pushed into a knot. It soon turned into a grimace as she pushed in just a little too hard. "I'm so sorry." her voice was genuinely worried and sorry. She leaned down to look at him, her wet hair resting on his shoulder, her body just a movement away from touching his back.  
"No, it's fine." he mumbled as she leaned back, carefully re-applying pressure to the knot. He smirked a little. "I got some tension in other places you could help relieve." he purred feeling her hands stop.

* * *

Analyn looked down at the man under her. She'd never been one to have sex with someone after meeting them less than an hour ago. Then again, she'd only ever had sex with Luigi. And even then, it was never... Consensual. Besides, Graverobber was attractive, even more so with his shirt off. She blushed a little at the very thought of even _wanting_ to see what he had hidden in his pants. She looked to her hands, still pressed against his skin. It was about time she made decisions for herself. Besides, if Luigi found her, she'd be dead... So why not have a little... Fun?

She leaned towards Graves's ear, moving a bit of his hair. "I can fix that for you as well." she lowered her voice, trying with all her might to muster as much seduction into her voice as she could. She felt his tense again and smiled before taking his shoulder and pulling him, flipping him over, well, he did most of the work, before leaning down to gently press her lips against his, his hand trailing up her thigh. Her hands ran down his chest gently. She was just at the button of his pants when three sharp bangs rang through the house.


End file.
